Amaurosis
by Xx Meisha xX
Summary: AU: They met and fell in love, but he was forced to disappear- leaving her in a world of darkness. A twist of fate brings them back together, but he must once again choose between his duty to fight and desire to stay by her side.
1. Chapter 1

**Meisha:**

This plot has been floating around in my head for a while, but I was reluctant to post it since there are multiple unfinished stories collecting dust on my computer. Oh well, I gave in and decided to start a new one. It's a little weird drifting away from the typical A/C pairing, but this story fits particularly well with Athrun and Lacus—at least that's what I think. Does anyone even read author's notes or am I just talking to myself? I like being interactive with readers ;)

Character relations will be switched around; bear with me. It won't be _too _exaggerated.

* * *

><p><strong>. \ . Amaurosis . /\ .**

**. /\ . Chapter One . /\ .**

* * *

><p>"<em>Recent intelligence reports warn that the ORB Union may have gained information about the Angelus Project<em>. [1]_ This is no light matter. Our organization has invested decades of labor intensive research into perfecting this plan and I will not accept interference. _

_Your task is to infiltrate the central base and confirm these reports. You will not engage any of ORB's forces. Your mission is to extract relevant information. Identify whether they are aware of the Angelus Project and if they have devised a counter plan. Once we know the truth we will reevaluate our own course of action. _

_Understood?"_

_Three soldiers saluted simultaneously._

"_Anything short of success will not be tolerated." He narrowed his eyes at the three young men. "For this mission you will receive aliases to be used at all times. To avoid suspicion you will work independently. When one of you is infiltrating the base, the other two will remain within ORB as though you are ordinary citizens. Do what you will with your leisure." _

_The three soldiers remained stoic, eyes fixed on their leader. _

"_You are dismissed."_

_**_o0o ././.\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__.__\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__./././././.\.\. o0o___**  
><em>

The sun's rays radiated over the horizon as the birds gathered on the windowsill to begin their morning song. The melodic tune resonated throughout the house, allowing the girl to drift in her thoughts. It was only when the tea kettle whistled that she was brought back from her day dream. She approached the stove and turned the dial off just as the land line rang.

"Hello?"

"I can't believe you're awake!"

She let out a small laugh. "Flay, I'm quite surprised that you're awake yourself."

"Yeah well, you won't believe what I found out. That is, unless you read the e-mail." Both girls paused for a moment. "O-oh, that was kind of dumb of me."

"No, not at all," she reassured. "But I haven't received any messages, so what's the big news?"

"I found out our high school is sponsoring a trip to ORB's capital! They can only select three students, but I looked at the requirements and I think we meet them."

_ORB's capital._ She had always dreamed of going there. Everyone who had traveled to the capital shared stories of its beautiful scenery and important political figures. But it was a journey well beyond her reach.

"Lacus?"

She was brought back from her daze. "Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

Flay laughed. "I guess it's safe to assume you're excited since you tuned me out."

Lacus smiled. "This sounds wonderful, Flay. Have you told Cagalli?"

"Don't get me started," she grumbled. "I called her and she freakin' yelled at me. Then she hung up."

Lacus stifled her amusement. Cagalli never was a morning person. "Perhaps we should get together for lunch and talk about it?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Flay fell silent in thought. "Should I come pick you up?"

"No, it's fine. I will meet you both there."

"'Kay, see you then!"

As she placed the receiver back on the stand, Lacus wondered what she should wear. She turned her attention to the window and could still hear the birds chirping happily. That could only mean the rest of the day would be sunny.

**__**_o0o ././.\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__.__\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__./././././.\.\. o0o___**_  
><em>**

"Director, are these additional security measures absolutely necessary?" A young man asked as he placed his hand upon a scanner, opening a heavy metal door.

The older gentleman glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I only take action when it is necessary. We have reason to believe that covert information was leaked to a terrorist group."

The young man's eyes widened. "Don't tell me it was—" his question was answered with a solemn nod. "Are they aware that we know? Do they know about our—" he stopped when he was met with a firm gaze.

"We must take every precaution to ensure our home does not become a battleground."

"Will we evacuate the people?" The director shook his head.

"We will act as though nothing has happened. We still do not have evidence that our suspicions are true. There is no reason to worry the public with idle claims. At this time—"

He was cut off when a cell phone rang. The young man looked at the caller ID and apologized before excusing himself.

"Cagalli, I'm at work."

"I know, but this couldn't wait!"

He sighed. "Well what is it?"

"I'm coming to ORB!" She was met with silence. "Oh gee, don't get _too_ excited," she added sarcastically.

"No, that's not it. I'm just… surprised."

"I guess that makes sense, but try to show a little more enthusiasm when I show up, ok?"

"Of course, but how are you getting here?"

"The school's sponsoring a trip and Lacus, Flay and I qualify." She paused. "Yep, you heard me right, Lacus is coming."

He could feel her grin on the other line.

"What's the matter, Kira? Lost your voice?"

"Grow up, Cagalli." Though he managed to sound calm, his tinted cheeks told a different story.

"Anyway, I'll call you later to bore you with the details. Get back to work! Oh, and say hi to dad."

Once the call had ended Kira shifted his attention back to the director, who was eyeing him curiously.

"Cagalli's coming to ORB." A mild look of surprise crossed his face. "Are you going to let your daughter get involved?"

_**__**_o0o ././.\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__.__\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__./././././.\.\. o0o___**__**  
><em>

"Cagalli, I don't understand why you torment your brother," Lacus said as Cagalli flipped her phone shut. "It isn't nice to tease him about his kindness."

Cagalli couldn't help but scoff and Flay took the chance to interrupt.

"Lacus, Kira obviously has a crush on you."

"And what makes you so sure?" she challenged softly.

"I mean, everyone knows Kira's a sweetheart, but he wasn't even that nice to _me _when we were dating," Flay pointed out.

"Yes, Kira is certainly a gentle person," Lacus agreed. "But there are times when… I feel his actions are out of sympathy," she added more quietly.

Flay snapped her head towards Cagalli who seemed momentarily at a loss.

"Okay, enough about Kira. We'll figure out his deal when we get to the capital," Cagalli said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the topic. "But for now, let's just make sure the three of us actually get selected for the program."

"Yeah, it would suck if someone usurped our spots in the end." Flay said with a shake of her head. "But don't worry, just leave it to me," she finished with a wink.

_**__**_o0o ././.\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__.__\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__./././././.\.\. o0o___**__**  
><em>

"Man, how do you guys manage to keep a straight face around him!" He swung his arms up in emphasis.

"We're trained soldiers, Dearka," his companion reminded.

"But still! He could show a little emotion, don't you think?"

"Dearka, stop talking. You're giving me a headache." Dearka turned to glare at his other companion.

"Yzak, as a _trained_ soldier I think you should be capable of handling a little idle talk," he reprimanded.

Yzak's jaw tightened. "What did you say?"

"Oh what, you're suffering from hearing loss too?"

Yzak tried to lunge at him, but a firm hand on his shoulder forced him to stop. "Stay out of this, Zala," he growled, jerking his arm away.

"I would gladly mind my own business if the two of you would stop acting like third graders." His comment was enough to quiet the both of them. "We should gather our things; we have a long journey ahead of us." When he received a nod from both of them he turned a corner and disappeared.

"Athrun's changed these path couple of months, hasn't he?" Dearka mused aloud. He was met with an indifferent shrug.

**_o0o ./././././.\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__ Next Day ___/././././.\.\.\.\.\__./././././.\.\.\.\.\. o0o___**

"We're in, we're in!"

"Why can't you wait to call at normal hours of the day, Flay?" It took all of Cagalli's strength to not hit the 'end call' button.

"Aha! I knew you wouldn't hang up if I started off with good news," she exclaimed triumphantly.

"You're talking about the trip, right? What did you do to them?" It was hard to believe that they'd hear back in less than 24 hours, no matter how speedy the school said it was. She let out a yawn.

"Me?" Flay asked innocently. When she didn't get a response she sighed. "Just be happy Cagalli. So I had daddy pull some strings, but honestly, we all know that we deserve this trip. Lacus has wanted to visit ORB's capital for years, you're probably ecstatic to see your family and as for me, well I just want to get out of this small town." When Cagalli still said nothing, Flay bit her lower lip. "There's no reason to be so mad. I would have told Lacus first, but she didn't answer when I called. And you know me, I couldn't just keep it to myself."

It was hard to believe Cagalli was _that _upset at being woken up. If Flay didn't know any better she would have thought the girl was related to one of those cranky hibernating bears she saw on television.

"Ok, seriously—" She was interrupted by light snoring on the other end of the line. "CAGALLI!"

**__**_o0o ././.\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__.__\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__./././././.\.\. o0o___**__**

"Miss Lacus, Miss Lacus!" She turned in the direction of the child's voice.

"Good morning, Stellar, how are you?"

The girl stopped a moment to catch her breath; she had rushed over when she spotted Lacus. "You always know it's Stella," she said in embarrassment.

Lacus smiled in response.

Stellar was a young girl, no older than twelve she assumed; she had never actually asked. They would often meet in the park during the early hours of the morning. It was usual for Lacus to be here to clear her mind and begin the day with a fresh start. Stellar just happened to be passing by one of those days and was curious enough to stay and keep her company. Since then the two of them would often sit side by side, admiring the little things around them.

"Stella heard you are leaving Heliopolis and going to ORB. Is it true?" There was a hint of sadness in the girl's voice, causing a slight frown to form on Lacus's lips. She took a seat by her friend on the park bench.

"It isn't certain, but that's the plan," she said as she placed her hand gently on top of Stellar's head. "But there's nothing to be worried about. The trip is only for a week and I will be back before you know it," she reassured.

A smile graced her features once again when she felt Stellar's mood rise. "Stellar will wait for you so we can play!"

"I look forward to it," Lacus replied with a nod.

As they fell silent enjoying the light breeze surrounding them, Lacus felt the young girl rest her head against her arm.

**_**__**_o0o ././.\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__.__\.\.\.\.\_./././././.\.\.\.\.\__./././././.\.\. o0o___**__**  
><em>**

Athrun stared at the floor of his room. It wasn't particularly interesting—in fact it was a simple tile floor. But he hadn't been able to bring himself to begin packing. Sighing, he stood up and pulled a bag out from under his bed and swung it onto his desk, inevitably knocking a picture frame to the floor.

He reached for the frame and placed it back on the desk without so much as a glance. He turned his attention to the drawer below and began gathering some necessities. He was about to move onto the next drawer when he stopped. Slowly his eyes shifted towards the photograph; he lifted it to eye level to read the engraved words.

A slight, pain-filled smile crossed his features as he lowered the frame. Just as he was about to place it back onto the stand he paused. With one last look at the picture he placed it in his bag.

_'My Beloved'_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Angelus Project- A title I borrowed from the Tales of Symphonia Video Game. (It's an awesome RPG)

**Meisha:**

Thanks for reading. Feedback on what you liked/disliked/thought-in-general is appreciated. Did the story jump around between different groups of people too much? That's how I plan to write the remaining chapters so please let me know if it's a bother.

In case anyone is wondering there will be multiple pairings within this story. Some between the characters that have already been introduced.

One last thing, the story plot is not 100% original- it's based off of a movie I saw. There will be some similarities and differences.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meisha:**

Hey, how's it going? I was debating which of my stories I should try and update this week and I went back and forth between Twice Loved and Heart's Diamond before settling on this one, just because it was fresh in my mind. If you're interested in another story feel free to let me know and I'll see if my writer's block cooperates.

_Special thanks to: IgNighted, Shenhu, Cappuri Cinoki, Termony, Kkornelia, haro-chan, Mayo, AnthonyAndrare and Ting Ting~_

Oh, and Kkornelia, I think you will be in for a pleasant surprise… eventually =)

* * *

><p><strong>. \. Amaurosis ./ \.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Flight 5946 to the Capital will begin boarding shortly. <em>

"Those intercoms are so annoying," Cagalli grumbled.

"Complain all you like, but without it we'd have no idea where to go," Flay replied as she organized her duffle bag.

Cagalli pursed her lips in reluctant agreement. "I talked to Kira this morning and he said he'll pick us up and drop us off at the hotel."

"That's it?" Flay's tone failed to hide her surprise.

"What else were you expecting?" Lacus asked.

"Well, isn't he supposed to take us out to eat or something? I mean we're entering into unchartered territory. We don't know the first thing about ORB," she reasoned.

"Flay, we're 16, not three-year olds who need a baby sitter," Cagalli clarified.

Flay shot her a glare. "Well excu—"

_Attention Passengers of Flight 5946. The aircraft is experiencing technical difficulties. The crew is currently addressing the issue and expects a delay of no more than one hour. We will update you on the progress. _

"Technical issues?" Lacus repeated. "Is it really safe to be operating a plane in that condition?"

"It's not a big deal, it happens all the time," Flay said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh that's right, it's you're first time flying, isn't it?" Cagalli was answered with a shy nod from Lacus. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" she assured. "Unless you're like Flay; she threw up on the guy sitting next to her."

"S-shut up! It's not my fault the plane was rocking from side to side. We probably hit the edge of a tornado or something," Flay justified.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"At least I didn't lose consciousness during the flight and fall over on the kid next to me!"

"I didn't lose consciousness, the cabin pressure or whatever changed and it made me sleepy! And at least the kid wasn't outraged like the guy your barfed on," Cagalli argued back.

Lacus chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm not so sure I'm up for this flight," she admitted.

They both turned to see that her face had lost some color.

"I-it's really not that bad, Lacus! We were just exaggerating." Cagalli looked to Flay for support.

"Y-yeah, you probably won't feel a thing."

_Awkward Silence_

"Since the flight's delayed why don't we hang out at the café over there?" Flay pointed behind to a shop behind Cagalli's head.

Cagalli nodded dramatically before standing up and tugging on Lacus's wrist.

. / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ .

"Hey look at that bridge!"

"I can see it just fine without you leaning over me and pointing, Dearka," Yzak informed through clenched teeth.

Dearka retracted his hand as a silly grin formed on his face. "That's Darien to you, Yaldo."

Yzak visibly twitched. Dearka's grin widened.

"Can't believe you got stuck with that as an alias. Is that even a name?"

"Shut up," he growled.

"You're going to get all the girls with a name and attitude like that," he teased.

"Dearka, I think you're having a little too much fun with this mission." Athrun had approached the two from the aisle.

"Oh the contrary, Alex, I think I'm the only one taking this alias business seriously." The grin was ever present. "Right, Yaldo?"

"Keep up your blubbering and you won't remember the rest of the flight," Yzak threatened.

"So," Dearka's grin faltered as he scratched the back of his head. "What are you guys planning on doing in ORB?" He saw that Yzak was in no mood to answer so he directed the question to Athrun.

"I have an acquaintance in the capital who works at a tourist agency. He offered me a temporary job; it will be a good way for me to learn the details of the city, especially since we don't know how long this mission will take," Athrun explained.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you," Dearka turned to his angry companion. "And you, Yal—Yzak?"

No response.

"Yzak?"

"Nothing, okay?" He acted as though it were a sensitive topic. Dearka's surprise was mirrored by Athrun's expression.

"We were supposed to arrange for a fixed occupation before we departed," Athrun reminded.

"I know what our orders were."

"But you chose not to follow?" Athrun's tone was slightly condescending.

"I had a plan set, but it fell through at the last minute."

Athrun was about to comment, but Dearka gave him a wary glance. He sighed as he allowed Dearka to speak.

"Whatever, it probably wasn't the greatest job. Better off without it," he reasoned.

"Damn right!" Yzak's outburst startled them. "They offer me the job, tell an employee to conduct a phone interview, and then she starts crying half way through. I wouldn't be caught dead in a pathetic place like that."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. Clearly some part of the story was missing. Dearka gave a hopeless shrug.

"You have a problem, _Darien?_" Yzak's stare was as piercing as ever.

"Yzak, you might be an elite soldier, but your social skills suck."

. / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ .

"Director Attha, the critical details of the Anti-Angelus Project are secured under an encrypted document," Kira handed a flash drive to the director.

"Well done. We will keep the information under lockdown with limited access. Only you and I will be allowed to enter." He eyed the boy cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure if these security measures are enough to keep them away," he admitted.

"Weren't you the one who questioned the necessity of the additional security?"

"Yes, but that was before I conducted my own research on ZAFT's organization. Though it's hard to accept, they are talented at what they do." Kira glanced at the director who remained impassive. "And there are rumors that the Chairman's own son has joined the organization. Apparently he is an elite soldier in his own regard and achieved notable status at the age of seventeen."

"Kira, you must not forget that you, yourself, are talented. You have achieved the same feat as he," the director pointed out. "It's true that as an official of the older generation, I may not be able to anticipate their course of action, but as ORB's leader I will strive to do what's best for the people."

"But—"

"We may not be related by blood, Kira, but I consider you my son." The director's eyes softened. "And I have faith that you will take whatever action necessary to ensure peace remains within the nation."

. / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ .

"These French fries are really good!" Cagalli exclaimed. "Do you want one?" She waved it in front of her friends.

"People are staring," Flay hissed, smacking her hand down.

"Who cares? And stop staring at your boarding pass like it's going to vanish into thin air," she remarked with a frown. "How about you, Lacus?"

"Sure, I'll try one." She held her hand out and Cagalli placed a couple in the palm of her hand.

"This is horrible!" The two girls turned their focus to Flay. "I'm in row 23A!"

"So?" Cagalli was hardly bothered.

"You guys are in row 5, aren't you? I'm not sitting at the back of the plane by myself!" Flay slid out of the booth. "I'm going to talk to the flight attendant and change my seat."

"But the flight's booked. They probably don't have any empty ones," she mentioned casually.

"Then I'll just switch with you and stick you in the back by the stinky bathrooms." Before Cagalli could argue, Flay darted off to their gate.

She let out a frustrated sigh as Lacus munched on the fries she was given. Within moments, the two felt a presence beside them. Lacus turned to face the person she thought was an employee.

"Hey babe."

_Or not. _

"Get lost," Cagalli muttered, without looking up from her food.

He let out a sardonic laugh that she couldn't ignore. She glared up at him.

"Sorry blondie, but I was talking to this cutie." He pointed his thumb at Lacus.

"Yeah well, she's not interested," she added indifferently.

"She has a voice of her own," he responded curtly.

"Sorry sir, but I'm already seeing someone," Lacus lied smoothly. A firm hand on her shoulder made her flinch.

"Sir?" He repeated. "What am I, a grandpa?"

"Don't touch her," Cagalli warned.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Cagalli, calm down," Lacus soothed, before addressing the unwelcome visitor. "I didn't mean to offend you, but please," she shifted so that his hand dropped from her shoulder. "I'm only interested in gentlemen."

"Why you—"

"Shut up."

It was easy to sense that '_Blondie'_ was on the verge of ripping this guy's face off.

"Just leave, please," Lacus finished.

It was enough to send him storming off.

"Stupid jock," she mumbled.

"He's an athlete?" Lacus questioned.

"Yeah, he's carrying a lacrosse stick." She paused and placed her index finger over her bottom lip in thought. "I should've grabbed it and beaten him with it."

"I'm certainly glad you did _not _do that. You really shouldn't act to rashly, Cagalli," her friend scolded lightly.

Cagalli dismissed the reprimand and decided to begin her own lecture. "Lacus, you really shouldn't take that. Sometimes I wonder what you would do if I weren't here to take care of those jerks."

Lacus knitted her eyebrows together in disapproval. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No, I know that," Cagalli corrected. "It's just, we worry about you."

Lacus frowned.

"What did I miss!" Flay had arrived with a bright smile. She must have been able to change her seat.

"Not much. Help me throw the trash away," she motioned to the empty trays. Flay pouted, unwilling to handle the remnants of their meal. Cagalli rolled her eyes before stacking the trays and taking them herself.

"I bought a catalogue too. There's some good stuff in here," Flay said, her voice fading as she followed Cagalli.

Lacus stood up and smoothed her skirt before deciding to wait at the café's entrance for her friends. They had been seated near the exit so it wouldn't take long for them to figure out where she had gone. She moved gracefully until a blunt object jabbed her hip; it was the end of a chair. She backed away, but not before running into something else and losing her balance. She reached out to try and stabilize herself and found a pair of hands grab onto her.

"Are you ok?" It was Cagalli and her voice was filled with worry. "We were just throwing the trash away, you could—" she stopped midsentence when she heard snickering. Her grip on Lacus tightened in anger.

"What's the matter, Pinky?" They recognized it as the jock.

Cagalli released Lacus once she knew she was fine. She would have stormed over to their table had Lacus not reached for and held onto her arm. Cagalli faced her friend with confusion but was met with a shake of her head.

"It's not worth it," Lacus whispered.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Flay caught up to the girls and saw their solemn expressions.

"Don't tell me you forgot your glasses," another scoffed.

Flay snapped her head to the table of athletes. She glanced back at the two girls, drawing her own conclusions at what had transpired. Lacus's hand was still restraining Cagalli, but she sure as hell wasn't going to remain silent.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Or did you lose your balls?"

Her sharp tongue shut them all up.

_Flight 5946 will be ready to depart in fifteen minutes. General Boarding will begin in five minutes. Please have you boarding pass ready at the gate._

"Let's go." Flay walked towards the terminal, but not before throwing a dirty glare at the table behind them.

. / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ . / / / / / . \ \ \ \ \ .

The turbulence of their flight had finally diminished. Yzak was finally beginning to relax. He leaned his seat back and rested his head against the cushion before closing his eyes.

"Hey guys…"

Yzak's eyes shot open. Internally he scolded himself for even thinking he'd be able to rest during their flight. Thankfully, Zala had answered the idiot.

"What is it, Dearka?"

"Neither of you asked me where I would be working during our stay in ORB."

"That's because we don't care," Yzak growled.

"Oh." His expression fell.

Great, now Yzak would be feeling guilty, even if he had done the whole plane a favor. "Will you be quiet for the remainder of the flight if I ask you where you're working?"

Dearka's eyes lit up. Athrun smiled, no doubt proud that Yzak had kept his cool. _Whatever. _It's not like he really cared.

"At a bar!"

Yzak smacked him upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Meisha:<strong>

Thanks for reading and please review with your thoughts if you have a chance. As always, it is immensely helpful. Also, please let me know if the story drags on. I'm trying to keep it interesting. Details about the plot should be revealed (maybe not in its entirety) in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meisha:  
><strong>Hi everyone. Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay in putting up another chapter.  
>Special thanks to those who reviewed: IgNighted, Kkornelia, Hiro, haro-chan, empatheticsympatheticpathetic, anon &amp; Emumoon!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Amaurosis **

"I have a question."

"No."

"You didn't even hear it!" Dearka exclaimed, irked at the blunt reply. He had kept his promise of staying silent the rest of the trip and he was itching to get something in before they landed.

After explaining his reasoning for working at a bar, his companions seemed less hostile towards the idea. After all, people from all over would come to a bar and spill their guts to the bartender. What better way to find out about the little things going on in town? They could only hope there was no ulterior motive to Dearka's plan.

"What is it, Dearka?" Athrun asked as he flipped the page of his novel.

"What exactly is the Angelus Project?"

Athrun nearly dropped his book. Yzak fought the urge to explode.

"Are you serious?" Yzak asked, his blood pressure only slightly elevated.

"I know it was in that report we had to read, but that was sooo long ago. And I kinda just skimmed through it," he explained slowly.

"And you didn't retain anything." Yzak finished for him as Athrun let out a deep sigh. Dearka nodded dramatically, waiting for insight. Yzak simply leaned back in his chair and gazed out the window. Disappointed, Dearka turned his attention to their third companion.

"ORB and ZAFT have been in constant skirmishes since before we were born, but that's not relevant to this case. In recent years the hostility has escalated. My fathe—Chairman Zala was elected to serve as ZAFT's leader five years ago when the previous chairman fell ill. The ex-Chairman willingly gave up his title, but retained significant authority over the troops.

We were in a so called Golden Age until an assassination attempt was made on the Chairman. Termed the ROGUE, this attack resulted in a fatal wound to the ex-chairman. Due to the level of destruction throughout the area, a proper memorial service could not be scheduled until two years later. During the service, a worm from ORB was discovered. He was taken in and interrogated. His easy and effortless cooperation was suspicious, but we ultimately learned that ORB was responsible for the assassination attempt.

In retaliation, ZAFT launched an attack on ORB one year later. This was known as the STRIKE. Both sides took casualties, but ORB's vibrant land was all but demolished. Reluctantly, the Chairman ordered our troops to withdraw with the understanding that ORB would not be able to pursue us."

Athrun's eyes darkened as he remembered the amount of convincing his father needed to pull out their troops. He had stood at the door, listening in on his father's argument. There was only one person who could ever get through to him and this decision seemed to be no exception.

"And?"

Athrun shook his head to clear his thoughts. Dearka was hanging on his every word, engrossed in the story being shared.

"Ah, I think I lost my place. I'll probably have to look up—"

"Then the previous director of ORB was suddenly murdered." Dearka turned to face Yzak, whose attention was directed on Athrun. "There were rumors that our current Chairman had ordered a secret assassination mission, but evidence was never found. Even if ORB wanted to retaliate, it couldn't because it had been beaten to a pulp. And then they had an election and a new Director was selected. ORB was quick to recover following the rise Uzumi Nara Attha, but even more surprisingly they did not launch an attack on ZAFT. Some say Attha is wise, but I see him as cowardly."

"You're digressing," Athrun cautioned.

"Whatever. Director Attha contacted Chairman Zala a year ago to establish a covert peace talk. Of course that was preposterous, but somehow the Chairman was convinced."

"Yzak!" Dearka sneered.

"I don't care if the Chairman is Athrun's daddy. His decision was foolish." Yzak gave Athrun a long hard stare before continuing. Athrun, on the other hand, seemed to have gone off into his own world. "The Chairman set aside a team, whose names were not released to the soldiers. In fact, only a few were even made aware of the potential peace conference. The team's job was to lead the peace agreement and they left for ORB in the middle of the night."

"And then what!" Dearka exclaimed, excitement taking over.

Yzak glared. "Interrupt again and you'll just have to read the report." Dearka slapped a hand over his mouth in compliance. "ABYSS is what happened."

"Another fight out?" Yzak shot Dearka a glare and he pursued his lips in response.

"It was an ambush. A set-up. There was to be no peace talk!" Yzak's outburst brought Athrun out of his daze. "Those ORB dogs attacked the vessel headed towards their country. They didn't spare a single life. Every member of the peace team was murdered in a single, cold-blooded grenade launch!"

Athrun flinched, but neither of his companions noticed. Yzak continued with his rant while Dearka listened, wide eyed in shock. Athrun sifted through his memory for the day when he received the news:

_After the incident, the ZAFT soldiers had been made aware of the peace agreement and the severe fall-out. Everyone had taken the news differently, though an underlying layer of anger was always present. Chairman Zala became cold—never smiling. And the feeling of betrayal haunted Athrun every night. No longer were they father and son. Simply Chairman and Elite Soldier. But it was all right. Athrun still had a source of light to guide him, but it was dimming quickly. Within the past year, the flame keeping his humanity intact was fading. And two months ago, it was all but gone._

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 **0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0_  
><em>**_  
><em>**

_In the event of an emergency, floor lights will illuminate and guide you to the nearest exit. Please keep in mind that it may be behind you. If the cabin pressure changes during the flight's duration, masks will fall from the overhead compartment. Please secure your mask before assisting others. Thank you for choosing ORB Express and we hope you enjoy the flight._

The intercom went off.

"Cagalli, could you help me fasten this belt?" Lacus asked, as she fiddled with the strap.

Cagalli leaned over to tighten the belt and attach the buckle. "These seatbelts can be tricky, but you get the hang of it pretty quick."

"You know what I don't get?" Flay chirped in, as she scanned a copy of the safety manual. "Why they can't give us good magazines to read. I mean who cares about TIME and the Wall Street Journal anyway?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Well, I haven't been able to figure out why they tell us to fix our mask before helping others. I mean, isn't it better to help a kid out first?"

Flay looked appalled. "Obviously because your own life is more important that anyone elses. I mean, I like you guys, but not _that _much."

Lacus let out a small laugh at the seriousness of her friend's remark. Flay would often come across as self absorbed, but after getting to know her, it was easy to see how caring she truly was. Even if she did hide it pretty well. And Cagalli, the self proclaimed tom-boy who made more bullies cry than any kid could dream of, was a big softie as well. Lacus couldn't be more grateful for the girls she had gotten to know.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 **0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0_  
><em>****

"_Are you completely insane, woman!" His hand froze in midair, just as he was about to knock on the wooden door in front of him. His judgment told him to turn and walk away, but his feet remained planted to the ground and he craned his neck so he could better hear what was going on. _

"_This may be our only chance to solve the meaningless bloodshed between ZAFT and ORB. We could not have asked for a better time to initiate a peace talk," a feminine voice interjected, soft but firmly. _

"_Are you so naïve as to believe that the Director of ORB would so willingly establish a truce with the nation they suspect assassinated their ex-director?" The voice yelled back. "As Chairman, I will not accept such stupidity."_

"_Director Attha is far from unintelligent. His past humanitarian and political work affirms his trustworthiness in striving for peace. We would be foolish to pass up this opportunity." When she did not receive a response she continued. "Are you willing to continue risking the lives of our people for this futile fighting? What is the purpose? Is this a game to you?"_

"_Enough. You don't know what you're talking about. You have no knowledge of ZAFT and ORB's state of affairs."_

"_I know that my son is out on the front lines for your arrogance!" He took a step back from the door, shocked by her anger. Never had he heard her yell; he almost didn't recognize it. _

"_Your son?" _

"_He's not a son to you. He's a soldier. A disposable soldier. You can try and deny it, but you're blind. Blinded by your own ego," she stopped, her voice wavering for the first time. Tears were welling up, but she refused to let them fall. She spun around and stormed towards the door. As her hand twisted the handle she paused. After taking in a deep breath she spoke again. "If you won't acknowledge the peace talk, I'll lead it myself." _

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 **0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0_  
><em>****

"Athrun! Psst, Athrun!"

He stirred in his sleep, shifting to avoid the annoying voice. He heard the voice sigh.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to send these pictures of you sleeping to that girl who has been writing you love poems since you entered the military academy."

That was enough to get Athrun's eyes to shoot open, wide eyed in shock. Dearka let out a chuckle.

"See, I knew that would work, Yzak," he grinned triumphantly.

Yzak just ignored him. "We've landed." Athrun nodded. When Yzak continued to stare at him, he raised an eyebrow in question. "You fidget a lot in your sleep. It's annoying." Before Athrun could say a word, Yzak had grabbed his bag and walked off the plane.

Athrun looked to Dearka who simply shrugged. "I'm curious to see what _doesn't_ annoy Yzak. But it's true, you seemed like you were having a nightmare or something. Everything cool?"

"Yeah, it's fine. No big deal." Dearka didn't question any further. "Anyway, I have a meeting with the agency where I'll be working so I'll meet up with you and Yzak later. I'll text you my address and give me yours as well so we can find each other." Dearka nodded before exiting the plane as well.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 **0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0_  
><em>****

"Hey Lacus, we've arrived," Lacus woke from her slumber as Cagalli gently shook her shoulder.

"My, that was quick," she commented, still in a slight daze.

"For you!" Flay's exclaimed. "You slept like a baby! Me on the other hand—I couldn't get a wink of sleep. It's not fair!"

"Jeez, calm down, Flay. You can get all the beauty sleep you need when we get to the hotel," Cagalli replied as she pulled out her phone. "Kira says he's already at the airport and he'll be waiting at the baggage claim."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's start our ORB adventure!" Flay exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

"Ma'am, we ask that you please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop," the flight attendant said, motioning to Flay's seat.

Flay huffed in annoyance while Cagalli and Lacus stifled their laughs.

As promised, Kira was standing by the baggage claim as the girls arrived. Cagalli was the first to squeal as she abandoned her friends and gave her brother a bear hug.

"That was a way more girly greeting than I would have expected. I think you're losing your touch, Cagalli" her brother teased, earning a smack to his shoulder.

"Shut up, Kira," she responded with a scowl. "Oh, and here's Flay and Lacus," she added with a tilt of her head.

"Hey Kira," Flay greeted, though she knew his eyes were fixed on her companion.

"Hi Flay, Lacus. It's nice to see you," he said calmly.

Lacus smiled in response. "Yes, it's nice to hear your voice again, Kira."

There was a moment of silence. Cagalli looked to Flay who seemed to have a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

"Hearing a voice isn't good enough. Show him you missed him!" And before Lacus could respond she felt Flay roughly shove her forward. She lost her balance but quickly found pair of strong arms encircle her.

"Flay, are you crazy!" she heard Kira yell. She gently pushed against his chest to regain her balance, but she noticed that his arms were still around her. "You could have really hurt her!"

"Oh, it's fine. You're her knight in shining armor and came to her rescue, so it's all good, right?" Flay winked and Kira immediately felt his face warm up. Cagalli just shook her head.

"That's not the point," he managed to get out.

"Anyway, group hug!" Flay yelled as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Kira and Lacus. "Cagalli, join in!"

"No. You guys are an embarrassment."

Once the greetings, blushes and laugher were over, the girls decided they were tired from they're trip and wanted to head back to their hotel to rest.

"Would you like me to carry your bag, Lacus?"

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks," she declined politely.

"I really don't mind," Kira said, placing a hand on her suitcase.

"Kira, I'm perfectly fine," she replied, pulling it out of his reach.

"But, Lacus, it would probably be easier—"

"Kira, please. I can handle my own bags." It was subtle, but there was a trace of annoyance in Lacus's statement.

Cagalli and Flay exchanged wary glances. Kira was about to protest again, but Flay interrupted. "Here, Kira, carry mine!"

He turned in time to see a huge duffle bag flying towards him. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch it, but he still gave Flay a strange look. She simply shrugged before stating that she was starving.

"Let's get something to eat before we head back to the hotel!"

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 **0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0_  
><em>****

Athrun looked at the business card in his hand. This appeared to be the right place, but he had to admit that he didn't expect the tourist agency to be as lavishly decorated as it was. He stepped into the air conditioned building and made his way over to the information counter.

"Hello sir, welcome to the ORB Tourist Agency, where we have been helping visitors see ORB in its true colors. How can we help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to visit a friend. His name is Nicol Amalfi. He should be expecting me."

The clerk's eyes widened. "President Amalfi does not meet with visitors unless they have scheduled a visit. When did you schedule your visit? Please give me your name."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "President?"

It was the clerk's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yes… President Amalfi is in charge of this tourist agency. Did you say you were a personal friend of his?" her voice now held suspicion.

"A-ah, yeah. It's just—"

"You're late." Athrun and the clerk turned their attention to a young, well dressed man. Athrun recognized him at once and a rare smile graced his features. "I've been waiting for hours. It isn't nice to keep a friend waiting so long." Nicol turned his attention to the clerk. "Please cancel my afternoon meeting. My guest and I have much to discuss." He turned back to his office and motioned for Athrun to follow.

Once inside Nicol's office, Athrun could barely contain his surprise. If he thought the exterior of the building was lavish, this office was arranged for royalty.

"You've been doing pretty well for yourself, haven't you Nicol?"

"I manage," he grinned. "So, what's your name this time?"

"Alex. Alex Dino." Nicol nodded in acknowledgment.

Nicol was one of the few people Athrun truly trusted. The two had known each other since a very young age and both enrolled in the military academy for different reasons. But the life of a soldier did not match with Nicol's compassionate personality. Other students ridiculed him, but Athrun had a deep respect for Nicol. Within their first year, Nicol had managed to withdraw from the academy.

Withdrawing was no easy task. Members of the military were trusted with sensitive and highly confidential information. If not seen as cowardly, pulling out was considered traitorous. But after pulling some strings, the chairman agreed to let Nicol off the hook.

"I was surprised when I received your e-mail about arriving in Orb. How long will you be here for?" Nicol asked, pouring a cup of coffee for his companion.

"I'm really not sure. Just long enough." It was a vague answer, but Nicol nodded none the less. This was one of the reasons Athrun was so comfortable with him. Nicol would never pursue a topic if the speaker was reserved. His ideals may clash with those of his friends, but it didn't prevent him from being courteous.

"Well, you can work at this travel agency to pay for your expenses in ORB for as long as you need. I've already scheduled for you to act as a tour guide and I've arranged for my secretary to gather multiple books highlighting the historical and political facts of ORB. I know you like to read, so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal if I gave you a hundred or so books."

Athurn's jaw nearly dropped. Nicol snickered.

"Ok, not a hundred, but maybe thirty. They're pretty to the point, but I think it'll be good enough to lead a tour. I've noticed that most of the time tourists are more captivated by the scenery than the actual facts underlying its development. Think you'll be ok?"

"Thanks, Nicol. I couldn't do this without you."

Nicol smiled. "It's no big deal. Honestly, it's the least I can do after what you and Lenore have done for me."

Instantly, Athrun's mood darkened and a solemn look spread across his face.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 **0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0_  
><em>****

"This is so frustrating!" Flay cried, clenching her cell phone.

"They still haven't answered?" Lacus asked calmly, hoping it would soothe her agitated friend.

"Oh, they answer. But before I can get a word in they say they can't schedule any more tours because their head honcho is unavailable. I'm going to give them a horrible tour review!"

"You can't review them if they haven't given you a tour though," Kira suggested, but quickly turned his attention back to the road when he noticed the glare Flay shot him.

Cagalli turned to her window. "Hey, isn't that their office right there?"

Kira subconsciously bit his lower lip. He was hoping they wouldn't notice. Flay darted her gaze from the brochure in her hand to the building across the street.

"Yes, that's it!" she exclaimed, all traces of irritation leaving. "Kira, we have to stop. I'm going right in there and complaining."

"But you guys just arrived. Wouldn't you rather—"

"Sorry Kira, I'm with Flay on this one. We're only here for a week so we don't have any time to just sit around. Or if you'd rather let us tag along to work with you every day that could be arran—"

The car swerved into the far right lane before Cagalli could finish. Lacus gasped and Flay let out a shrilling scream.

"Kira, are you trying to kill us!" Cagalli spat.

"Stop complaining. We're here." He had parked the car and was already outside, opening the door for Lacus and taking her hand.

"Your brother's insane," Flay muttered, earning a nod from Cagalli.

Flay stormed into the building with Cagalli hot on her heels. The office appeared to be relatively empty, aside from the single clerk behind the counter. She smiled at the visitors.

"Hi, welcome to Orb's Travel Agency. If you're planning to schedule a tour, I would ask that you please come back at another time," the clerk's bright smile only irritated Flay further. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Hey Lacus, if you don't mind I'll just go make sure Flay and Cagalli don't murder that poor girl."

"Sure. And Kira, do you know where the restroom is?"

Kira glanced around the room. "Ah, it's straight down this way," he instructed, orienting her in the right direction. "I'll be right back."

Lacus smiled. She hoped that Kira would be able to control her hot headed friends. She could already hear him attempt to pacify the fiery red head. She shook her head before heading in the direction that Kira had indicated.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 **0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0_  
><em>****

"Athr—Alex, I want you to know that I'm here for you. I didn't just give you this job to help you out during your stay in Orb. You're my friend and you will always be," Nicol stated as he and Athrun exited his office. Athrun nodded in understanding.

They were surprised at what greeted them. At the information table was an unknown trio. Two fairly vocal girls and a poor guy who only seemed to be making the situation worse. Nicol could see that his clerk was quickly losing her cool as well.

"If you excuse me, I'll attend to this little disturbance." Nicol left Athrun to himself.

Athrun watched as Nicol, bright smile in place, intervened in the chaotic argument. His kind nature seemed to immediately calm the two girls, which was rather amusing to watch. Their third companion seemed to let out an exasperated sigh. Athrun was about to move closer to see if he could listen in on the conversation when a smaller figure bumped into him.

The young girl stumbled backwards and on instinct, Athrun reached out to stabilize her. She let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in front of me," she replied sheepishly.

Athrun said nothing.

He could only stare at the girl in front of him. He had never seen anyone like her. People told him his blue hair was weird, but this girl's hair was pink. But it was far from weird. It was exquisite. Her embarrassment for running into someone had painted a slight blush on her otherwise pale cheeks, making her even more charming. And her eyes. They were captivating. A deep, serene blue shade. But most fascinating of all…

_She was blind. _

* * *

><p><strong>Meisha:<strong>

Hooray, the characters are finally meeting each other. Sort of.  
>I tried not to be obvious about Lacus, but also tried to give hints every now and then about her "condition"<br>Not sure if you were able to pick up on it. Let me know if the revelation was expected or if was a complete surprise.  
>Until next time!<p>

Please review =)


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:

So, in an attempt to get this story moving along (it's only been like what? Nearly 2 years since an update...), the chapter might be a little longer with more details.  
>As always, thank you for reading andor reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Amaurosis<strong>

* * *

><p>In a sense, Athrun was grateful she couldn't see him staring. Instead, her gaze appeared to be focused on the arguing group a few feet away.<p>

"I apologize for the commotion my friends are causing," she replied.

"Oh, not at all," Athrun had forgotten all about that. "It's actually pretty entertaining," he added with a soft chuckle.

Lacus smiled. "We recently arrived in ORB, but unfortunately the agency is booked this week and we won't be able to get a tour. My friends are trying to see if we can fit ourselves in one way or another," she explained.

"Ah, well it seems you came at the perfect time," Athrun claimed as Lacus tilted her head in interest. "You see, I just got into ORB too and am filling in as a temporary employee. As long as you give me a few hours to get caught up, I should be able to give you a tour. It may not be the most professional, but I'll try to make it worth your while."

"That would be wonderful!" Lacus exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "But you should certainly take as much time as you need to rest," she quickly added, eyebrows knitting together.

Athrun smiled at her concern. "It's no problem at all." She opened her mouth to interject, but he cut her off. "If it were, I wouldn't have offered. And I couldn't possibly refuse to help out a lovely damsel in distress."

Lacus' eyebrows rose in mild surprise before she smiled softly. "We truly appreciate your offer. My name is Lacus," she added, extending her hand to shake.

"Alex," he replied, taking her hand in his before lightly tugging in the direction of the group. "Shall we head over and inform your friends? I'm afraid of what may happen to our clerk. "

Lacus laughed before nodding and allowing him to lead her.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0**

"Yes, I completely understand that you've taken quite the trip and only deserve one of ORB's finest tours," Nicol said sweetly.

"See, now we're getting somewhere," Cagalli mumbled, earning a glare from the clerk.

Nicol smiled. "Ah, and here comes our solution," he added, tilting his heads towards the approaching duo.

"Good morning, ladies," Athrun greeted.

"Well, that's about the best looking solution I've seen in a while," Flay blurted, to which Cagalli face-palmed.

"Ladies, this is Alex. He just flew into ORB and will be filling in as a temporary tour guide." Nicol turned his attention to Athrun. "These lovely young women are looking for a tour, but unfortunately we're booked. Would you be able of help out?"

"Certainly," Athrun replied with a nod. "I've gotten the basic gist from Lacus and should be available this afternoon if it works with your schedules."

"Yes!"

"Um, Flay. This is usually where some sort of discussion takes place," Kira reminded as Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys really going to turn down his offer? Don't blame me when we have to get out our hiking boots and march all over ORB on our own because you people couldn't agree right here right now," Flay retorted.

"I guess she's kinda right. It's not like we have much else going on today," Cagalli said hesitantly. "What do you think, Lacus?"

"I'm fine with a tour later today."

"And you? Any objections?" Cagalli directed at her brother.

"Why would I have an objection?"

"I don't know. You're just weird sometimes." Flay laughed at Cagalli's comment and Kira scowled. "Anyway, let's get to our hotel and then meet back here around… what time, Alex?"

"Four should be good."

"Actually, there's no need for you to come back. We'll arrange for you to be picked up at the hotel," Nicol interjected.

"Oh my god, I love this place!" Flay exclaimed.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Cagalli joined in.

"Try not to get too out of hand," Kira reminded, only to get a mock punch to his arm. He turned his attention to Athrun. "Seriously, these two can be a handful," he gestured to Flay and Cagalli.

Flay puffed out her cheeks. "I resent that. I'm actually quite wonderful," she said with a wink. "But Cagalli, she's like an untamed beast."

"I am not!" She turned to glare at Athrun when he chuckled. "Watch it, pretty boy, or you'll regret it," she warned.

A mischievous smirk played across Athrun's lips. "That sounds like a challenge."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed even further.

"Ok that's enough!" Flay dramatically dropped her hand on Cagalli's shoulder, thus preventing her friend from lunging. "Any more of this and we won't have a tour guide anymore. Come on Cagalli, let's get back to the hotel." She spun her friend around before leaving Athrun with a wink. "Kira and Lacus will catch up with us."

Kira let out a sigh. "I swear that girl is going to give me more gray hairs than any stress at work." He turned his attention to Athrun. "She means no harm, but that kid sister of mine is like a firecracker. Watch out for her."

"Noted," Athrun replied.

"Kira, that isn't true! Cagalli has a big heart," Lacus corrected.

"Yeah, and it's filled with explosives," he muttered.

"Sir, if you don't mind, could we get some information from you so that we can arrange for the tour?" Nicol gestured to the information booth. Kira agreed and walked over after telling Lacus he'd return shortly.

Athrun had a feeling he'd really enjoy the tour this afternoon.

"Alex, I'm afraid you're going to tease Cagalli excessively," Lacus commented, as though reading his mind.

"She seems overly hostile towards me, don't you think?"

"It's nothing personal. She tends to be on edge around unfamiliar men," Lacus explained. "She's also very protective of the people she cares about."

"That's an admirable quality," Athrun replied, to which Lacus nodded. "But I promise to behave myself for most of the time. Besides, there's someone else who'll likely be taking most of my attention."

Lacus frowned. "I hope you are not too obviously distracted. She may not take it very well…" Athrun couldn't suppress the smile at her missing his subtle hint.

"All the paperwork's taken care of so they should arrive at the hotel by four like we talked about," Kira reiterated as he approached the two.

"That's wonderful. Thank you again, Alex."

"It's my pleasure, Lacus. So it will be the four of you?" Just as Athrun asked, Kira's phone rang and he excused himself.

"Kira won't be joining as he'll likely have to go back to work."

"It's too bad he can't take a day off to spend with his baby sister and friends," Athrun commented.

"It's only natural given that he plays an integral role in helping ORB. We're lucky that he was able to make any time for us at all, actually."

_Integral to ORB? _Now Athrun's interest was piqued_. What exactly did that mean? _

"Certainly a government employee has some time off. Unless he's—"

"Sorry about that," Kira interrupted as he returned. "I'm going to have to get back to work after dropping you at the hotel. Sorry, wanted to spend more time with you."

"Not at all," Lacus said with a shake of her head. "We'll have more opportunities throughout the week," she assured.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," Kira said with a smile.

Athrun watched the exchange, clearly picking up on some sort of atmosphere between the two. That was somewhat _irritating._

"Alex, we will wait for you at the hotel then," Lacus said as she waved at him with a smile.

"Of course."

"Here, I can't hold your bag for you, Lacus," Kira said, reaching out for her.

She quickly pulled away. "Kira, I'm fine on my own," she replied gently, but firmly.

The three stood in silence for an uncomfortable few seconds. Lacus apparently wasn't too fond of people being overly involved.

She smiled. "If I need help, I'll be sure to ask for it."

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0**

"What took you guys so long? It was so hot waiting for you outside the car!" Flay complained. "Ah! Lacus, you were flirting with our hunky tour guide, weren't you?!"

Kira nearly choked.

"Flay, I was only talking to him as Kira was filling out some paperwork," she corrected.

"Yeah, there's no way Lacus would fall for such an arrogant jerk anyway," Cagalli assured.

"Cagalli, he's not like that at all! He's quite charming," she corrected again.

A quick swerve to the next lane.

"Kira, what's wrong with you!? You're going to kill us before we even get to see ORB!" Cagalli yelled.

"You know," Flay started, dismissing Kira's driving mishaps. "I don't even want to see ORB. I just wanna hang out and wander the city. I hear they have amazing shopping and pubs."

"We're not old enough to get into a pub," Lacus reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Flay said with a wave of her hand. "But for the future. For now I'll just shop till I drop!"

"Figures you'd travel all the way out here for a shopping spree," Cagalli complained.

"Well, why are you so interested, Cagalli? Your family basically writes the history of ORB," Flay commented.

"I think it would be nice to hear the history from a third party," Lacus casually mentioned.

"I guess you're right. No bias from the honorary heir of the Athha family, I suppose."

"Very funny, Flay," Cagalli said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I just remembered. You three are free tonight, right?" Kira asked. "There's a concert that I think you'll enjoy," he watched Lacus from the rear view mirror, knowing she'd be most excited when she found out what it was.

"What's it for?" Cagali asked.

"Better not be opera," Flay commented.

"How have you not learned better manners in school? What's wrong with the education system now? Normal people express gratitude," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sure we'll enjoy it, Kira," Lacus replied, attempting to cover for her friends.

"I hope you do."

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0**

"I'm bored."

"Shut up." Yzak retorted as he lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"You can't come over to my place and then tell me what to do! Wait, why _are_ you here?" Yzak gave no reply and closed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're homeless!" Yzak gritted his teeth. "So you're jobless and homeless."

"What do I have to do to make you stop talking?"

Dearka grinned. "So you need a place to stay, right?" Yzak didn't like where this was going. "Remember how I told you I got a job at the bar?" He continued without waiting for a reply. "Well I can't make it tonight, so can you fill in for me?"

"You're bailing on your first night?" Somehow Yzak wasn't surprised.

"Come on, man! Something else came up, but it's not a legit excuse to skip out and the only way they'll let me go is if someone covers for me. And before you say no, it's not like you have anything else going on. Consider it part of the mission. And you'll have a head start on Zala, so that's good right?" Dearka was playing on Yzak's irrational competitive nature now.

And Yzak was voluntarily falling for it.

"Whatever."

"Yes! This is why you're my favorite, Yzak!"

"Don't ever say that again," he warned.

"Ok, ok. The address and number are on the kitchen counter. Thanks a bunch, Yaldo!"

Before Yzak could let out his fury at that ridiculous alias, Dearka was out the door.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0**

Lacus and the girls were most pleased with their hotel. According to Flay and Cagalli, the view from their terrace was mind-blowing and even lacus could appreciate the lush carpet and furnishings. She was currently in the lobby, leaning back in one of their arm chairs and simply enjoying the light background music. Apparently Flay was in a dilemma to figure out what to wear and though Cagalli thought it was dumb, she decided to help her.

"What kind of irresponsible person would keep such a lovely lady waiting?"

Lacus turned her head towards the voice, a smile in place. "Alex, you're already here."

Athrun took a seat next to her. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Lacus shook her head. "There wasn't much for me to do so I decided to wait in the lobby while Flay and Cagalli got ready," she explained.

"What's there to get ready? It's just a tour of the city. Casual attire is fine." Athrun glanced at Lacus' outfit. "Do you always wear dresses?"

"Usually. I find them most comfortable. Is it weird?"

"No. They look good on you. I was just curious." Athrun paused a moment. "Don't mind my bluntness."

"I don't," she assured. "In fact, I actually appreciate it. Too many times people are overly cautious of what they say to me. I understand it's out of concern, but still…" she drifted off in her thoughts.

Athrun nodded in understanding. "Wanting to be independent, but knowing your limits," he mumbled more to himself.

Lacus tilted her head. "It's a balance.

"That's respectable. I'll be sure to give you your space, but don't hesitate to ask for help when you need it."

"Of course," Lacus replied with a smile and nod. Her hairclip loosened and fell onto the floor. She reached around for it on her lap to no avail. "Ah, um" she blushed.

"May I have the honor of putting it back in your hair, hime?" Athrun jested as he picked up the clip.

"H-hime?"

"It means 'princess'," he clarified.

"No, I know that. But why would you call me that?"

"It's just an aura you give off, I guess," Athrun shrugged as he gently placed the clip back in her hair. "Kind of like how your one friend—"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

In no less than five seconds, Cagalli was shoving Athrun away from Lacus and pointing an accusing finger.

"And the lioness has made her appearance," Athrun said calmly.

"Cagalli, stop having a cow. He was being a gentleman and helping Lacus, obviously," Flay said with a roll of her eyes. "Right?"

"Yes, I couldn't find the clip I dropped and he helped me put it back,"

"Don't fall for his good looks and fake charm!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I'm quite flattered, Cagalli."

"Why, you jerk?" she asked angrily.

"You think I'm good looking." Cagalli's face heated up in an instant.

"N-no, that's not what I meant at all!"

"And now the lioness is flustered," he said casually, extending his hand for Lacus.

"Don't touch her!"

"Is the lioness jealous?"

"I'm not a lioness!" Cagalli retorted. "I just don't want Lacus to be tainted with your filthy hands!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Cagalli." Lacus reprimanded.

"He started it!"

"This conversation's getting more mature by the second," Flay commented.

"Actually if you're ready, we can continue this discussion in the car," Athrun said, gesturing towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, let's go!" Flay exclaimed. "Come on, Cagalli," she tugged her friend towards the exit before any more arguments could flair.

"Shall we?" Athrun extended his hand to Lacus once again as she took it and nodded.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0**

"What's that over there?" Flay asked, climbing over Cagalli as she pointed to some buildings.

"Get off!" Cagalli shoved her friend back to her seat. "And what kind of tour is this anyway? We're supposed to be in a bus, not a convertible!"

"Why are you complaining? We look so much cooler in a convertible anyway," Flay rationalized. "And the wind feels great!" she threw her hands up into the air.

"It's a nice change," Lacus added, leaning her head back against the passenger seat head rest.

"Since this was an impromptu tour, we didn't have much else available for use," Athrun explained. He turned his attention to were Flay had been pointing. "That's the monument that was constructed in honor of ORB's previous director."

"No not the pointy one," Flay corrected. "The one over there."

Athrun followed her gaze. "That's… the national mall."

"I want to stop there!"

"Flay, this is a tour of ORB and its historical importance. Not a shopping fiasco," Cagalli grunted.

"We have time for both, right?" Lacus asked, turning her attention to Athrun. "If we time things, we can manage to do both before 7."

"Sure," Athrun nodded in agreement. "We'll walk around the monuments, do some sightseeing and talk about the importance of the different places and fit in some shopping for the fashion queen."

Flay grinned. "I'm liking you more and more, Alex."

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0**

"Whoa, look at that. It looks ancient!" Flay exclaimed, pointing over at some architectural buildings. Cagalli quickly jabbed her. "A-ah, sorry Lacus."

"Don't apologize," Lacus replied. "It's wonderful that you can appreciate the structures."

Athrun watched Lacus for a moment. "This isn't just a sightseeing adventure. We're going to experience history with all our senses."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," he said discreetly. "Anyway, we're going to go up thirty or so steps and we'll reach the ruins."

As they climbed the steps and continued walking, Athrun kept an eye on Lacus. He noticed her friends alternate in leading her as they linked arms with her. But neither said a word about their actions—as though they wanted it to remain elusive and unintentional. But Lacus didn't appear to mind as they all talked and laughed together. So long as someone wasn't directly saying or acting like Lacus needed help, she didn't seem to mind. Athrun was mesmerized to say the least. Lacus wasn't so arrogant as to refuse assistance. For the little time that he had known her, she just seemed to want to live as normal a life as possible. And Cagalli and Flay appeared to want to fulfil this. He couldn't help but admire their bond.

"We made it!" Flay threw up her right arm in a triumphant gesture.

"It looks like a maze…" Cagalli drifted.

"That's exactly how it's used as a tourist attraction now," Athrun explained. "It was built over 100 years ago in an attempt to prevent invaders from entering the city. When enemies approached, they'd either get lost within or become easy targets for archers on higher ground. When an imminent threat was no longer present, it developed an aesthetic purpose as sculptures reconstructed the walls to give it an architectural beauty."

"So now tourists wander through to try and find an exit?" Lacus presumed.

"Correct. And all the while, they can appreciate the delicate work put into it," Athrun continued.

"I bet I can figure out this maze before all of you!" Flay challenged.

"Yeah right," Cagalli said skeptically.

"I think you're just too afraid!"

Cagalli clenched her jaw. "I'm not afraid of anything! I'd totally take you up on that, but we can't just abandon Lacus!"

Both girls turned towards their friend.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Lacus waved her hands in midair. "I want you to enjoy this and it sounds like a fun challenge."

"Lacus…"

"And I'll be right by her side," Athrun chimed in.

"Now I'm definitely against it." Cagalli immediately put herself in between Lacus and Athrun, glaring at the latter.

"Cagalli, honestly it will be fine. I'm looking forward to seeing who wins," Lacus encouraged. "Really."

Cagalli glanced at Flay who hesitated.

"I'm sure Lacus appreciates your concerns, but she seems like she's fully capable of managing on her own. And worst case scenario, I'm here and I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing. I am ORB's finest tour guide."

"I'm not so sure…" Flay started, feeling slightly uneasy leaving her friend behind, although deep down she did agree with Athrun.

"Please!" Lacus placed her hands together as though pleading. "It would really make me happy," she assured.

After a few moments, Cagalli and Flay nodded to each other.

"Alright, we'll conquer this maze and then meet up at the coffee shop we passed earlier in like an hour," Cagalli planned.

"Alex, we're counting on you to keep Lacus out of trouble," Flay said with a wink. "But seriously, don't bore her to death with too many facts."

"I don't know the definition of boring," Athrun countered.

"Let's go before I change my mind," Cagalli mumbled.

"Have fun!" Lacus called after them. "I'll treat the winner!"

0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0

"The design of the area that we're in now was meant to replicate nature," Athrun described.

"How so?" Lacus asked, only to feel Athrun gently hold her hand and pull it towards something. He then placed her hand along the wall with his on top before helping her trace an outline. "Ah, it's a flower?" she asked before closing her eyes and following the pattern closer. "A rose garden," she said more confidently.

Athrun raised an eyebrow in surprise.

As though reading his thoughts, Lacus continued. "I wasn't always blind." Athrun said nothing. "It wasn't until elementary school after an accident." Lacus paused and Athrun waited patiently. "So before that I was blessed to have been able to see and appreciate so much around me. Even since then I've still been very lucky."

He wanted to ask more. He wanted to know more. Not just about what had happened, but how she had remained so strong. So independent. And overall, captivating. She took _fascinating_ to a new level.

"Ah," a slight blush crossed her cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on an irrelevant story."

Athrun shook his head. "Not at all. I'd actually like to know more, but maybe now is not the time," he glanced up at the setting sun.

"You're right, it's getting dark." Again Athrun was surprised. "I still have some light perception," she explained, as though she knew what he was thinking again.

"I apologize for my ignorance."

It was Lacus's turn to shake her head. "I find it very relaxing to be in your presence, Alex."

That was new. He couldn't remember that last time that his name was connected with _relaxing_. But it had a nice ring to it.

"Since it's getting late we should probably go to our rendezvous spot. Otherwise that lioness will have my head," Lacus attempted to stifle her laughter at his comment. "We'll just go down this path and it'll take us straight there."

Lacus nodded and began walking alongside Athrun. For the most part the pathway was smooth with occasional jagged pebbles, but nothing too rough. Just as Lacus felt at ease, a jutting stone caused her to trip forward. She attempted to regain her balance, but squealed when she realized it wouldn't work in time. "A-alex!"

On cue, she felt his arms embrace her.

"I'm at your service, hime," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"T-thank you," she stood back up, but his arms remained around her. "I-I'm ok now," she assured.

"If you're alright with it, I'd like to accompany you down the pathway while holding onto your hand," he expressed. When she slowly nodded in approval, he reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Shall we continue then?" he gently pulled her alongside him.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0**

"You're Darien? What's wrong with your hair?" Yzak resisted the urge to punch the guy in the face. Apparently that would be considered improper etiquette. But more importantly, Dearka would never leave him alone if he got him fired.

"Darien asked me to cover for him."

"First day on the job and he's already relying on his pal. Well whatever, as long you gemme me the big bucks I don't care who's manning the bar. You got an ID?" Yzak flashed his fake ID, indicating he was old enough to bartend.

"Hah, that's a good one," the manager commented. "Maybe the best fake I've seen. But like I said, ain't got a problem if you make me money. Ask someone by the bar to show you around. Even if it's your first day, I have expectations. And if you don't meet them, you're out."

Yzak grumbled. Really he just wanted to leave. If this was how the next couple hours would be, he wasn't sure how many people would be capable of walking out of the bar by the evening. A group of three guys walked into the bar, stereotypical loudmouths blurting how awesome their night was and how many girls they picked up. _Idiots._

"Yo, there's a new guy?" Clearly they were talking about Yzak who chose to ignore them and busy himself with cleaning off a glass.

"Where'd they find such a weird looking thing?" Another laughed. "Gray hair already?"

Yzak clenched his fist, making sure not to break the glass in his hand. This was going to be a long night.

0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0

"Sorry for the delay. I dropped Cagalli and the others off at the hotel and came straight here," Kira quickly straightening his shirt of any creases. "Matters sounded urgent. What new developments were you referring to?"

"It was intentional," the director's eyes never left the document he held in front of him.

"I'm not sure I understand," Kira attempted to read the fine print.

"Our presumptions on the anti-Angelus project have been confirmed. The undercover peace conference to be held was specifically targeted."

Kira nodded._ The anti-Angelus project. _It was established to investigate the ambiguity surrounding the attack on the team selected to represent ZAFT. After coming to power, Director Athha had wanted to address the tension between ZAFT and ORB and put an end to unnecessary fighting. Although many of his advisors were against it, he reached out to Chairman Zala. The response was not immediate, which was not unexpected, but finally the Chairman agreed. A date was set in which a select team excluding the chairmain himself would arrive in ORB and speak with Director Athha directly. However on the night of their arrival as the director waited in his office, he received a call that the transport vehicle had been attacked. It had been completely demolished, lost in flames. When ORB's agents arrived at the scene, no survivors were found. The director had immediately contacted the chairman, who had somehow already received the news. Tensions had never been as high. ZAFT blatantly accused ORB for the attack, but no formal declaration of war was made. Since then, Director Athha took it upon himself to ensure that no spies within ORB were responsible.

"So it wasn't someone from within ORB?" Kira paused in contemplation and mixed feelings of relief. "An outside terrorist organization?"

The director finally raised his gaze from the file and looked at Kira directly. "It was an attack by ZAFT."

0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0

Dearka answered his phone.

"This message will be deleted upon completion. ORB is confirmed to have data on several ZAFT agents. The file must be eliminated on retrieval."

_Well that was pretty vague. _Dearka flipped his phone shut. No doubt Athrun and Yzak would be getting the same message. So apparently their chairman was worried that crucial agent info was leaked and would be targeted. He stared ahead at a large building—the main government office. Whatever file they were searching for would undoubtedly be secured within that building. Now all they'd have to do was figure out the best time to get in without getting caught or killed.

"You've got to be kidding!" Dearka turned his attention to the clearly distressed person. "Her dress hasn't come in so she's refusing to perform? That's not a reasonable excuse in any country. She's an international star and she's not going to perform because of this? Forget my company, all her fans are going to be disappointed!"

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but Ms. Campbell explicitly indicated what she required and her expectations were not met. There is nothing we can do."

"And there's no way to fix this?" Dearka watched the encounter in front of him. The girl was clearly frustrated, one arm was on her hip as she shifted weight between her feet. "This is ridiculous."

Whomever she was talking to didn't seem the least bit concerned and was reading something on his phone instead. "We will try to convince her, but it's unlikely to get anywhere. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

She let out a sigh.

"That was quite the sigh," she turned to face Dearka. "Ah, did you see all that?"

"Was kind of hard not to," he shrugged. "So what was that about?"

She let out another sigh. "So I work for the photography department of ORB's Orbit, the magazine. We're covering Meer Campbell's concert tonight, but turns out she's cancelling because her outfit didn't show up."

Meer Campbell. Dearka had heard of her. She had some catchy songs and a couple events in ZAFT too. He'd actually enjoyed her songs. Fast-paced and full of emotion.

"That's a shame," he started. "And kinda stupid."

She let out a bitter laugh. "Tell me about it. Just wish there was something we could do. It's not fair to everyone who's going to show up."

"We?"

"Oh, that just came out. Since you're standing here listening to me talk aloud. But do you have any ideas?"

"If she's as high maintenance as she sounds I doubt you'll be able to convince her to perform, unless you can blackmail her," Dearka suggested.

"That's pretty malicious. Is that how you usually think?" she sounded skeptical.

"Hey, you asked for my thoughts," Dearka reminded.

"Fine, fine. But no. I'm not blackmailing her into performing," she stated.

"How about finding someone to fill in for her?"

She appeared to give this some thought. "Can't say the fans will be too happy since they paid to see her. And I'm not even sure how we'd find someone half as talented and on such short notice."

"Ever the pessimist," Dearka chided.

"I'm being realistic!" she corrected.

"Oh honey, Darien makes things happen," Dearka declared.

"So you think you can figure this out?" the skepticism had returned to her voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He paused a moment. "Actually, let's make this interesting." She raised an eyebrow. "If I can find someone and it turns out to be a success, you'll agree to let me take you out."

"W-what?" she was completely taken aback. "Are you insane?"

"I just might be," he admitted. "Do you agree?"

"This is crazy."

"So yes?" Dearka wasn't about to let her change the subject.

"Fine, whatever," she huffed.

"Great. So what's your number?"

"What?!"

He sighed briefly. "How else am I supposed to get in touch with you when I find the right person?" he explained logically.

"R-right," she pulled out a business card and quickly jotted down a number. "That's my cell. Only call me at that number when you've found someone or if you've completely failed," she instructed.

"I'm hurt that you have such little faith in me… Miriallia," he read off the card.

"You've gotta earn it," she affirmed.

Dearka nodded with a smile. This was so much better than being stuck in a stuff bar. He hoped Yzak hadn't broken anything—or anyone yet.

**0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0**

"I've never had this flavor of hot chocolate before," Lacus commented, taking another sip.

"Do you like it? It's one of the seasonal specials; I've only ever seen it in ORB," Athrun explained.

"Have you traveled a lot?" she asked.

Athrun nodded. "My family moves around a lot, but I spent a good amount of my childhood in ORB actually."

"Because family's in the area?"

"Not quite," Athrun hesitated. "My mother particularly liked to visit."

"But you don't?" Lacus seemed to have realized Athrun felt uneasy. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosy."

"No, you're fine. She passed away after some injuries from a car accident not too long ago, so it's difficult to talk about at times," he said softly, shifting his gaze out the window.

Lacus reached her hands out and placed them on top of his gently, bringing his gaze back to her. She said nothing at first. "If she were here, she would be proud of you," she said quietly.

Athrun let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm not so sure about that. She'd probably disown me for some of the stuff I've done."

Lacus frowned and unconsciously held his hands tighter. "Alex, even when a mother is disappointed in her child, she never gives up on him," she assured.

"As her son, I should have been there to help when she needed me."

"You feel somewhat responsible for her death?" Athrun froze. No. He didn't. Did he? Was he? Of course he could have said something, done something else. Then maybe the whole situation would have changed.

Lacus's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "It may not be my place to say anything, but I feel it's very easy to think along the lines of 'if this had or hadn't happened, then maybe things would have turned out differently'. But it's not fair to put that burden on yourself. I'm a firm believer that what's meant to happen will happen. If something is destined to affect you, you won't be able to avoid it. I don't mean to say that you have no control over your future or that you should give up on trying—but there's only so much you can do and the end result is out of your hands," she paused. "I hope that didn't come across as rude."

Athrun said nothing, deep in thought. Taking his silence to mean she had overstepped her boundaries, Lacus shifted back in her seat and pulled her hands away. She was surprised when his hands stopped her.

"Thank you, Lacus."

She smiled.

"I will never understand you!" the familiar voice drew both of their attention towards the coffee shop's entrance. "You tell me it's a competition to see who can get to the end first and then you completely disregard it and start flirting with the first guy you see!" Cagalli yelled.

"I'm afraid we don't be able to stay in this café for too long," Lacus whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Flay said, dismissing Cagalli's rage with a wave of her hand. She was too busy smiling at her phone's screen. "You should be happy you won. And I'm happy I got that guy's number. Win-Win," she offered.

Cagalli grunted before quickly scanning the room. Her eyes fell on Athrun and Lacus and they quickly narrowed. "Why are you coming on to Lacus?!" she accused, marching over to them.

"What?" Athrun looked at Lacus and suddenly realized his hands were still atop hers. She attempted to pull her hands out of his, but he didn't let her. Lacus's expression changed, as though she knew what Athrun was about to do. "Oh, this?" he gestured to their hands. "We were actually having quite the romantic evening before you arrived," he taunted.

Flay squealed in excitement. "This is the best vacation ever—we're all finding our soulmates!"

"Flay, be quiet," Cagalli growled.

"You're just upset you haven't found your prince in shining armor yet," Flay suggested. "But don't worry. Match-maker Flay will come to your rescue!"

"I don't need your match-making!" Cagalli retorted.

"Maybe we should start getting back," Lacus suggested. "Kira mentioned he had plans for us tonight, didn't he?" she attempted to change the subject.

_Kira_. That had been Cagalli's older brother. The one who seemed to like Lacus. And Athrun didn't like that. Athrun's phone suddenly rang.

"If you're on the job, isn't your phone supposed to be off?" Cagalli scoffed, still irritated.

"Ignore her," Flay muttered.

"This is Alex," he answered.

"Athrun, I need a favor," he recognized Dearka at once and also noted some anxiety.

"Is everything alright?" Athrun received curious looks from the girls in front of him.

"No, I need help." Before Athrun could ask, he continued. "You know Campbell?"

"The soup?"

"No, the singer! Meer Campbell. She was supposed to have a concert tonight, but turns out she can't do it and we need a replacement."

"Who's _we_. And what does that have to do with me?" Athrun had a feeling he was being dragged into one of Dearka's ludicrous ideas.

"Miriallia, this photographer chick." Now things were starting to fall together. "I told her I'd find someone to replace Meer."

"Darien," Athrun started. "It's your fault for making that kind of promise. How would you find someone to cover for something as big as that on such short notice?"

"That's what she said!" he sounded shocked.

"That's because that's how normal people think," Athrun said with a sigh. "I don't have that many connections in ORB and certainly not to any famous vocalists."

"You're useless." Athrun didn't even want to argue with Dearka. "Well, I'm gonna find someone so you'll both be apologizing to be shortly," he added before hanging up.

Athrun slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Is everything ok?" Lacus asked.

"Eh, it'll be fine," he was quick to realize that wasn't a good enough explanation. "Apparently Meer Campbell is having a concert tonight, but something happened and it's going to be canceled because she can't perform."

"And you're trying to find someone to replace her!" Flay said in excitement. Athrun raised an eyebrow. Why was she so pleased to hear this? Most girls at this age were fans of Meer and hearing that her concert was canceled would be a disappointment. "Lacus!"

The girl quickly shook her head.

"It's true you know all her songs though," Cagalli started, clearly calmed down from her earlier anger.

"I couldn't possible perform in place of Meer! She's famous and everyone would be expecting to see her. And she's much more upbeat than me. My versions of her songs are much slower," Lacus justified.

"And better," Flay pointed out.

"It wouldn't be fair to her fans and there's no way I could perform in front of so many people," she continued.

"Well it sounds like the alternative is no concert at all," Cagalli reasoned. "That sounds pretty unfair to fans too, don't you think?" she turned to Athrun, hoping for support.

Athrun was a little too surprised and excited himself to take part in the conversation. He could only imagine how Lacus's sweet voice would sound. He had actually been assigned to protect Meer during one of her ZAFT concerts, and while she was a nice girl, she was too forward and a bit challenging to handle.

"It would be wonderful if you would agree to help," Athrun finally said.

"B-but what about Kira's plans?" she asked, turning her attention to Cagalli.

"Um, I think Kira would much rather watch your performance," her friend replied, somewhat exasperatedly.

"Ditto," Flay muttered. "Though I think Alex might be a close follow," she said, winking at him.

"I'm definitely looking forward to it," he assured.

Lacus blushed slightly. "Okay, I'll try my best," she agreed.

Athrun pulled out his phone to call Dearka back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Thanks for reading. Not sure when the next chapter will be ready, but I'll try to keep you updated via my profile.


End file.
